<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Sprung from Hate by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086402">Love Sprung from Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, F/M, First Meeting, Romance, Vignette, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arielle meets a handsome man when she trips over her own feet at a protest.  A familiar someone.  Oh dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Eric (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Sprung from Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRoses/gifts">GreenRoses</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariel’s been walking all day, up and down Broad Avenue, with a bullhorn in her hand.  She’s going to reprimand the fathers and the sons – the scions should come out with the bathwater.</p><p>Her shouting could be heard echoing off of the buildings, and her fist hovered above the crowd.  She was feeling her oats, at her strongest, when she tripped over her own Doc Martens as she climbed up on the curb.</p><p>The crowd got closer, and Ariel worried about being trampled.  Then a “Hello,” he said, quiet as a mouse, surprising her with his quiet gentleness.  She couldn’t help but smile at him, and take his hand in hers.  </p><p>Then he was off and gone in the crowd.  “Wait!” she yelled.  “I don’t even know your…” and then it hit her as he rushed back across the street, into the oncoming crowd.</p><p>Oh God, it was Eric – the son of the king of tuna!  The PRINCE of tuna!  The guy she was protesting today.</p><p>The guy she was leading this protest against.  </p><p>What in the world was she going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>